


Eyes Open Wide

by IAmStoryteller



Series: Never Practical [5]
Category: Shazam (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, where Damian is sent to a world where only Billy and his fellow Shazam wielders are the heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Cissie are going out on a not-a-date; Damian’s not too sure that he likes it; Cissie just wants a chance and Billy is torn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Open Wide

“Will you come with me, tomorrow night, to the gallery opening, Billy? For my birthday? It’ll be fun, just the two of us.”

The S.H.A.Z.A.M. gang were all in Miss Bea’s backyard. Damian had been in the middle of debating the pros and cons of the newest version of the iPhone with Eugene and his girlfriend Maria, when Cissie Summerly’s question made the group utterly silent. Cissie’s feelings for Billy were known by everyone, except Billy. Or, at least, that was what everyone thought. Damian knew better. Damian knew that Billy had always known but he was unsure what to do.

Billy didn’t want to hurt his first friend, but at the same time, did not want to give her false hope and lead her on. Billy told Damian this, one evening when they were on a Chinese take-out run together (just after Damian and Cissie gotten into an argument and Billy was trying explain that Cissie was special to him and that Billy wished that Cissie and Damian would get along for his sake, at least). Damian’s stomach clenched when he heard Billy reply.

“Sure, Cissie, for your birthday,” said Billy, smiling pleasantly. 

It was a date, Damian thought darkly. They were all sixteen, save Darla who was fifteen, Miss Bea and Adrianna who were adults. Aside from Darla, Damian, Billy and Cissie, everyone had a significant other. Damian knew that heroing took most of Billy’s time. It was why Damian kept pushing Billy away…a relationship would add to his stress. Billy was always under so much pressure. Not to mention, they should be working on ways to recapture the 3 Faces of Evil back into totems at the Rock of Eternity. 

Billy did not have time for dates.

-`-`-`

“It’s not a date, Damian,” said Billy. “At least not a real one. And if it’s for her birthday, how could I say no?” Damian and Billy were perched on the roof of Miss Bea’s house. They usually spent a lot of time together, for no other reason than to plan and plot to look after the others. Lately it was just to be together, just the two of them. Today, Damian was brooding and Billy knew it. Billy watched as Damian’s scowl lightened only a fraction. Keeping Damian Wayne happy was a quest in itself and Billy liked it best when Damian was in a good mood. In fact, Billy liked it when everyone was happy or at least, content.

“You were supposed to help me translate those stupid sayings on those etchings from the statues at the Rock of Eternity,” accused Damian. Billy sighed. Of course, Damian would only be upset about Billy not working. He worried that one day Damian was going to run himself into the ground with so much work. It was almost ridiculous how Damian couldn’t ever let himself be happy. Billy blamed his father, whom Billy never met, but heard a lot about from Damian.

“I will, during the day. Then I have to find my suit somewhere,” said Billy, rolling his eyes at his friend.

Damian stared at him, glowering. He stood up and jumped to the ground. “I work better at night, Billy!”

Said hero just sighed.

-`-`-`-`

“This is it, Mary! I’m going to tell him,” said Cissie, as she, Mary and Darla were at Cissie’s house in her room and in her walk-in closet. Cissie was trying to pick out a great outfit to wow Billy. Cissie was on cloud nine, humming to herself and twirling. It was odd for Cissie, who was not a girly-girl, but more of a sporty girl. Unfortunately, they all knew that Billy would praise Cissie no matter what she wore. The perks of being adopted by the richest family in town, thought Mary to herself, not at all jealous because she really wasn’t into clothes or things. She was concerned that Cissie was going to get hurt and upset. Mary knew her brother.

Billy would not take it well if he had to break someone’s heart. Praying to the Wizard to look after Billy, so he didn’t agree to pity-date Cissie, and for Cissie, not to take him up on that offer.

“I would go with red,” said Darla, very much into clothes like a normal teenager. “It is Billy’s favorite color.” Cissie looked thoughtful. Mary knew that Cissie hated her strawberry blonde hair and thus convinced her adoptive mom to let her dye in platinum blonde, instead. Strawberry blonde hair clashed with a lot of colors. Either way, Cissie was pretty enough. Darla wanted Cissie and Billy to get together, something about childhood romances or something inane that she read in those romance novels she read. Except no one but her and Cissie saw what was going on elsewhere, the one that managed to steal Billy’s heart.

“Did you see Wayne’s face when Billy said yes,” said Cissie, grinning. Mary shook her head.

“Damian is a sweet guy when he wants to be,” said Mary. She never understood the rivalry between Damian and Cissie. Or maybe she did and she was in denial about it.

When Billy had been missing for a few months (kidnapped by Sivana) last year and Damian kept everyone together and they rescued Billy.

Damian was there for her the night that Mary found out that Freddy and Amon were together. Billy, again, had been fighting crime, and doing several charities’ events and hadn’t noticed the drama between Amon, Freddy and Mary, which was unusual for Billy. Though awkward, Damian let Mary cry on his shoulder. It was just a pity that Damian and Cissie just did not get along, although they respected each other to a point, because they both cared about Billy a lot.

Cissie snorted. “This is my chance and Mr. Broody is not going to take it away from me.” Mary sighed.

-`-`-`

Billy was vaguely uncomfortable in his suit, arm linked with Cissie. He told Cissie that she was very beautiful in his skin-tight red dress, which she was beautiful but every red-blooded male in the room noticed. His overprotective big brother instincts were kicking into overdrive and he sent dark looks at the men that dared to stare at Cissie. The way he felt about Cissie was the way he felt about Mary and Darla, as brother loved a sister. She chattered in his ear introducing him to people he would probably not meet again. She was so happy that he came and he could not begrudge her it.

“Ah, Billy, my boy,” said Mr. Summerly, clamping a hand on Billy’s shoulder. The kindly fifty-something year old man was pleased to see him. “Thank you for escorting Cissie. I fear that she attracts too much attention with her beauty.”

“Of course, Mr. Summerly. It’s a great gallery,” said Billy, politely. “Where’s Mrs. Summerly?”

“Oh, she’s scoping out prospective husbands for Cissie,” replied Mr. Summerly, with a roll of the eyes. Cissie rolled her eyes and Billy just smiled politely. Cissie would only married someone she loved. “Oh, there’s Sterling Morris.” Billy was stolen from Cissie’s side and hugged by his boss at the WHIZ Entertainment. Billy had taken a leave of absence to focus on the Three Faces of Evil. Of course, Mr. Morris thought that Billy was taking time off to focus on school, being a junior and all. Mr. Morris treated Billy like a long-lost son.

“Good to see you, my boy,” said Mr. Morris, a business tycoon in his early seventies but with an attitude of a twenty-five year old. He winked at Billy, conspiratorially. “To be young again! I see you have taken Young Miss Summerly out for the evening.” Mr. and Mrs. Summerly and Mr. Morris all expected Billy and Cissie to wind up together.

“It’s her birthday,” said Billy, in response. As much as he liked and respected his boss, he promised Cissie that it would just the two of them. And Billy wanted to get whatever had Cissie acting so weird about over.

-`-`-`-`

Cissie was so happy to have Billy to herself. It had been a good six years since it was just the two of them, hanging out, joking, laughing and just being with each other. They changed into more comfortable clothes to take a walk to the park that they used to go to when they were younger and at the orphanage.

Where they met that day she fell in love with him and she was only four years old.

“So, are you having a good birthday, Cissie,” asked Billy, arm still linked with hers.

“So long as I am with you, I’m always okay,” said Cissie, cheerfully. She rested her head on his shoulder. He had long since grew taller than her. 

They found a park bench and sat down. 

“It’s nice out tonight,” said Billy, smiling at her. Cissie’s heart sped up and her face flushed. She loved his smiles.

“So, there was something I wanted to talk to you about. Don’t interrupt until I’m done,” said Cissie. Billy nodded. Taking his hand and looking at him in the eyes, “I’m in love with you, Billy. It was always you for me.”

“Oh, Cissie…”

He said it such a way, in such a way, Cissie felt her heart break.

-`-`-`

Damian knew it was wrong to follow them on their date. He told himself that he was only doing it to make sure that they were okay, but he knew he wasn’t. He hated the way that Cissie got to stick by Billy’s side, without any questions. Touching him, receiving special fond-smiles…

Damian knew that he was jealous and that was wrong. There should be no reason to be jealous. He didn’t own Billy.

He should walk away and let them talk (not that he could hear them).

Damian stood in the nearby tree.

He felt weird when Billy stroked Cissie’s cheek. He was speaking nice words to her, Damian suspected. He couldn’t see Cissie’s face. It was a long four minutes when Damian couldn’t watch anymore. 

Billy kissed Cissie and Damian felt the world collapse around him.

-`-`-`-`-

“Thank you for being my first kiss, even though it was selfish of me to ask that of you,” said Cissie, sighing, sadly. Billy smiled gently.

“It’s okay. I’m glad that you were my first kiss too,” replied Billy. “You want to get some ice cream?” Cissie nodded. “And you can tell me all about that stupid guy that rejected you.” Cissie giggled.

“Sounds fun.”

-`-`-`

Mary waited up for Billy to come home. She immediately went to Billy and hugged him. “Rough night?”

“She took it as well as I expected.”

“I’ll check on her tomorrow,” said Mary. “Now, there’s a pissed off Damian hiding out in your room.” Billy grimaced.

“He followed us, didn’t he?” Mary just nodded.

-`-`-`-

Billy entered his room that he normally shared with Freddy, Eugene, and Pedro (all were out on their weekly date nights with their significant others). Damian was sitting on his bed, frowning. Billy stated, “I am annoyed that you actually followed us.”

“Shouldn’t you still be out with your girlfriend?” Damian’s words were laced with hurt and anger.

“She confessed, I rejected her, she asked me to be her first kiss, I couldn’t say no,” said Billy. “And you have no right to be like this…” He glared at Damian. “You don’t get to be jealous, Damian, not when you said…”

Damian looked at him, sharply. “I know what I said.”

“Then there’s no problem. Get out, I’m tired.”

Damian scowled. He got up and went to the window. Damian stopped and turned around, sighing. “It’s been six years, maybe, maybe, I won’t be going back to my Father’s side. I think of this place as home, with you, with everyone as home. I just don’t want to add to your stress and your responsibilities.”

“It wouldn’t be either of those things. But you’re not ready. Maybe I’m not either. We have time…”

Damian marched over to him. They were nearly equal height. Staring into Damian’s icy blue eyes, Billy’s control was caving. “My father never had a relationship that lasted. My brothers Richard, Drake, Todd were the same. I am afraid to hurt you so much that you hate me.”

“It’ll be hard, but it would so worth it, Dami.” Billy grinned, reaching out to hug him.

“I love you, you frigging idiot.”

“I love you, too, jerkface.”


End file.
